In the Moonlight
by shetalkstoangels
Summary: He knew she was right now. They were supposed to meet - to be together." The story of Alice and Jasper.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own any characters created by Stephanie Meyer in the Twilight series.

--

He looked at the floor as she examined him. He couldn't bear to see the sickened look in her eyes when they met the crescent shape scars. He was waiting for the mood to change; she would notice his revolting image and he would feel the thick, sticky air of disgust on his tongue.

The happiness that she irradiated never left the air. Her touch didn't sting when it gently swept over his jaw line.

His eyes met hers and she smiled; an air of perfection came directly from the golden fire within. He knew she was right now. They were supposed to meet - to be together.

As their hands met, they continued the journey towards home.


	2. Chapter 1 Jasper

I knew most beautiful things stayed away from me. Humans naturally avoided me on instinct and animals could smell the danger I presented; even my own kind wouldn't look me in the eyes - the scars disturbed them. I couldn't blame any of them; I know how repulsive I look.

Yet, here she was, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, holding my hand so tightly and humming her own waltz. This couldn't be real. Surely I'd lost myself in a day dream again.

That must have been it. I'd been thirsty for too long and my head wasn't working right. I'd finally wasted away into dreaming up Alice and her endless and fascinating mind. I'd dreamed the scent of sweet berries and cinnamon that swirled around her while she waited, sitting so patiently at the dusted marble counter. Her smooth voice that sang its own sweet song was just a ringing in my ears. And I'd only thought up her velvet touch, fearless and sweet, stroking the welts up my arms as we walked out of a diner hand in hand.

But her eyes. Those shimmering golden pools were something I could not even conjure in my own head. Every gilded sunset I'd ever seen paled in comparison to them. I knew I could never imagine something so striking on my own.

"The moon will be beautiful tonight."

Her words startled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh?" I replied, "Would you like to stop and watch it come out? The clouds are thick now, but I think I'll trust you that they'll clear."

Alice laughed her light twitter and replied, "I know just the place. Follow me."

She took off running at breakneck speed. The pace didn't shock me, but the way she moved did. Every movement was a dance. They were so light and graceful - it's a wonder I didn't crash, because my eyes were completely focused on taking in her every enchanting movement. When she finally did her last pirouette and swayed to a halt, I had to slam my heels into the ground to slow fast enough.

She skipped in front of a large body of water, her reflection bouncing its radiance off the surface lightly. A vision so beautiful, it was almost hard to look at directly. Had I done something valiant to deserve this? No, I was a murderer and a hideous monster. In no world did I ever deserve this prize that had willingly given herself over.

The clouds parted slowly, as Alice said they would, revealing a crescent moon that lit up the whole lake. I could feel the peace around me. It settled in on everything around us. Here in the moonlight with Alice, nothing felt wrong. In fact, I don't believe I'd ever felt so comfortable around anyone else. I had walked forward in awe of the mood and the view. Alice had moved quickly passed me, flipping off her shoes, and walking into the water, barely causing a ripple.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, filling the world around her with excitement.

"It's very beautiful Alice," I said, although I was sure this place didn't even compare to Alice herself.

"And the water is warm tonight. Would you like to come join me?" she asked. Her arm extended out towards me invitingly, shining slightly in the bright moonlight.

I paused for only a second, thinking of my options. If I went in with her, she would see the scarring that marked my chest so heavily. Even rolling up my pants would reveal small welts that scattered across my legs. Do I risk terrifying the only thing that has trusted me in a long time? Do I risk hurting her feelings if I don't go?

My pause must have went on much longer than I'd noticed. From the surface of the lake, I heard her sweet voice. "Jasper, you don't have to, but I figured the water might cool the venom in your legs."

I was taken aback. Of course she had seen my hideous scarring in her thoughts- how could I have not guessed this. Yet, the mood didn't change around me. She emitted happiness from all facets of her body. She was not bothered by the ugly marks that covered me. I had to smile slightly; I'd never met one being not frightened of me.

How could I fight that? She was much more tempting than any prey I'd met. Her lure was so strong. I rolled up my jeans just enough to step into the water, but not enough to expose too many marks.

As I waded out to catch Alice, I realized she had been right. The venom, although not new, stung occasionally and the warm water soothed the slight burn. I should learn not to doubt anything this magical creature says.

Alice's cheeks pulled back into a wide smile. "I knew you'd come with me", she said as she tapped her temple.

I smiled and wound my fingers around hers. For once in my life, I felt safe as I walked slowly through the dark water with Alice by my side. Here in the moonlight, I was not in danger of having to fight; I was not being looked at like the worst kind of monster. I was only being stared at by a pair of attentive golden eyes that made me feel much different than a beast.

As we walked, I let the contentment rise out of my body and fill the air around me.


End file.
